Electrical boxes are commonly mounted on various mounting brackets for securing the electrical box to a wall stud, ceilings, or other support. The electrical boxes are dimensioned to support electrical receptacles, switches and other components and must be securely mounted to the wall stud. Many electrical boxes include a mounting bracket extending from one side of the electrical box so that only one side of the electrical box is supported by the bracket. The opposite side of the electrical box often does not include a support so that some movement of the electrical box can occur during use.
To provide support of opposite ends of the electrical box, a number of brackets have been proposed. Typically, the bracket includes a first member for attaching to a wall stud and a second member connected to the opposite side of the box so that both sides of the electrical box are supported to resist movement with respect to the wall.
One example of a prior support bracket is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,922 to Horsley. The bracket as disclosed includes an extension arm bent at a right angle to a plate that supports the electrical box. The plate has one side edge provided with holes for securing the plate to a wall stud. The extension arm is formed on the opposite end and has a length to contact a wall on the other side of the wall stud. The extension member includes a series of score lines that can be broken off for use with walls having different depths.
Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,356 to Medlin. This device also includes a plate member for supporting an electrical box. The plate includes a first end portion for attaching to the wall stud and a second end portion having an L-shaped arm to contact the opposite wall. A separate extension plate is attached to the L-shaped arm to adjust the length of the arm for different depths between the walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,693 to Medlin discloses an outlet box stabilizer bracket having an extension formed at a right angle to the bracket to contact an opposing wall. The extension is cut from the bracket and bent from the bracket to form a central opening in the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,525 to Coffey et al. discloses an electrical box mounting bracket for connecting to a wall stud. The bracket includes a pair of side mounted support legs that are bent at a right angle from the bracket to engage the opposite wall.
Examples of other mounting brackets that contact the opposing wall are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,089 to Horsley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,060 to Medlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,458 to Horsley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,391 to Medlin, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,789 to Medlin.
While the devices and brackets have been generally suitable for the intended purpose of supporting an electrical box, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved support brackets and methods of producing the brackets.